


Sheldon and Amy

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [34]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem looking at Sheldon and Amy's relationship and the change from not-a-girlfriend/boyfriend to girlfriend/boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheldon and Amy

Scientific curiosity doesn’t extend its

Hand to deal with emotional entanglements.

Every theory is waiting to be proved right;

Let your theory about me be disproved.

Do not dictate my feelings yourself.

Our non-relationship is non-

Negotiable. Terms pre-

Approved. Friends only for

Now. Fear motivates

Decisions. You

Are mine, this

Makes me

Yours.


End file.
